Roma (Otherworld)
. She met him a second time when he was brought to a shadowy dimension to be given his star sceptre . When the Captain and his ally the Black Knight (Dane Whitman) later came to Otherworld to help defend Camelot against the forces of Necromon, she met him once more, this time using the name Roma. She led the knights of Camelot in battle against the trolls and goblins who besieged the castle, cutting a swathe through the enemy forces. When Captain Britain was slain by The Fury after he had been sent to the damaged Earth-238, Roma worked with her father to resurrect him. While Merlyn rebuilt the dead hero's mind, she reconstructed his body, transferring his powers from his costume to his body, and enhancing his abilities further, in preparation for the trials to come. Together they watched their champion return to his home world, unaware of horrors in his future. Much to Roma's shock, Merlyn was apparently slain as he manipulated things to have his champions destroy the reality warping mutant known as Mad Jim Jaspers. After Jaspers was destroyed, Roma summoned the Captain Britain Corps to Otherworld, where she gave her father a state funeral, also attended by the Black Knight and King Arthur. She subsequently followed plans he had set in motion prior to his death, forging a new weapon, the superhero team called Excalibur. Roma allied herself with the X-Men to battle a foe known as the Adversary, who seemed to take her captive (though she may have allowed this in order to further her plans); after the X-Men, including Captain Britain's sister Betsy, seemingly died to power a spell cast by Forge to bind the Adversary, she revived them (even though this freed the powerful foe they had died to defeat), made them invisible to electronic detection, and gave them the Siege Perilous; the world believed them dead. She used shared grief to unite surviving X-Men Nightcrawler and Shadowcat with Meggan and Captain Britain, then bonded them together saving Rachel Summers, a.k.a. Phoenix, from Mojo's Warwolves. Excalibur subsequently defeated Necrom, the foe they had been gathered to battle, and Merlyn revealed he was still alive after all. Roma however remained in charge of Otherworld. Additionally, during the time when Rachel Summers was inhabited by the Phoenix Galactus tried to kill the Phoenix in his Elemental Converter, the machine he normally uses to consume planets. But upon doing so, stars began to fade away. Roma, along with Death and a Watcher, said that the Phoenix is the embodiment of life in the universe, and to have given life, it gives life now, and gives life later on in the future. If the Phoenix were truly ever killed and not resurrected, then the universe would have been destroyed. Galactus understood and let both Rachel and the Phoenix go. She subsequently faced the Adversary again, this time alongside X-Factor; this battle forced Forge to reconcile his technological mutation with his mystical heritage. Roma also presided over the wedding of Brian Braddock and Meggan. Following this she crossed paths with the Fantastic Four, when she decided that young mutant Franklin Richards was too powerful to be left free; the Human Torch convinced her to entrust him to his parents to raise, and she backed down. Otherworld was attacked by forces led by Mastermind, an insane computer, and Roma was overthrown. Upon being rescued by a new Excalibur temporarily formed by Brian Braddock, she destroyed Mastermind and yielded the throne of Otherworld to Brian. Soon afterwards she seemed to die at the hands of a being called Abraxas but was resurrected when Abraxas was destroyed and the world reconstructed. When the Scarlet Witch altered reality to create the "House of M", a chaos wave emanated from Earth-616 and threatened to destroy the multiverse. Roma sent Captain Britain and Meggan to Earth-616 to seal the breach in causality and thus stop the chaos wave from spreading. If Captain Britain couldn't do it before 48 hours had passed, Roma would be forced to destroy Earth-616 with the Celestial Nullifier. With the help of his sister Psylocke and Rachel Summers, as well as the sacrifice of his wife, Captain Britain managed to seal the breach in time. Later, the mad reality warping mutant known as Mad Jim Jaspers teamed up with Roma's father Merlyn to take over Otherworld. Jaspers, who had been resurrected during the chaos wave along with The Fury, fought the entire Captain Britain Corps, while Merlyn attacked Roma in her Starlight Citadel. Even though Captain Britain, the Exiles and New Excalibur managed to defeat Jaspers and the Fury, Roma was killed by Merlyn, but not before she transferred a lot of her knowledge to Sage. Sometime later, as the Incursions began getting worse, a young Captain Britain Corps cadet named Billy Braddock approached her and Saturnyne with disturbing news: Spider-Men across the multiverse were being slaughtered. Saturnyne angrily dismissed Billy's news, considering it insignificant. However, Roma was much more sympathetic and gave him a special talisman to traverse the Web of Life and Destiny and charged Billy with protecting the other Spiders, considering that their murder must have been for a truly sinister purpose. | Powers = Powers: Roma possesses the ability to use both magic and highly advanced science to do virtually anything she desires. She has shown herself capable of reconstructing the dead from the tiniest remains, resurrecting people. She can teleport across inter-dimensional space at will, communicate telepathically, and is virtually immortal. She is an accomplished swordswoman, having led the defense of Camelot against the hordes of Necromon. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Saturnyne }} Category:Deities Category:Magicians Category:Fencing Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Omniverse Category:Marvel UK Characters